College Boys
by Dysfunctional Space Angel
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title. RikuSora eventually. Completely AU, set in the real world. Characters from the Final Fantasy series will appear also.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, and welcome to my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. This is a little idea I've had bouncing around for awhile. I should also mention that I was writing this for a NaNo WriMo contest. My goal was 30k. Thus, this fanfic was born. Unfortunately, I got a bad case of writer's block, and didn't even come close to my goal. ;;

This story takes place in the present time, is completely AU, and doesn't take place on Destiny Islands.

There will be alternating points of views, craziness, shonen-ai eventually, and lots of good natured fun. Wheee! Since this is an AU (alternate universe), the characters may seem a bit skewed. The boys are in college, and their personalities are a bit different. The setting is a junior college in a small town in Missouri.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters Square created. Nor do I own any of the Disney characters. I just own this fanfic, and my copy of the game, which I really should get back to playing. (I'm on my second playthrough ;)

Well, on with the show! salutes all readers

College Boys

By Pisces Demon

Sora's POV

****BEEP BEEP BEEP****

Mm? What the..? Why'd I set my alarm?

Oh. That's right.

Today's the first day of college.

It starts out like any other day. I drag myself out of my nice warm bed reluctantly, stumble over to my dresser, and lean against it for a moment, waiting for the world to come back into focus.

I almost wish I didn't start school today. These last two weeks have been rather busy, but fun, what with moving in on the second week of August., meeting my neighbor, and getting acquainted with the town while job hunting.

After a moment, the world isn't so blurry. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, yawn, and stretch at the same time, heading to the bathroom. Nature is calling very strongly.

After taking care of business, l grab the clothes I had laid out last night and get dressed. I put some toast in the toaster, and while waiting for that to cook, I prepare my lunch. Should've done that last night, but I was busy playing on my PS2. Beating the crap out of giant freaky looking aliens on Xenosaga is extremely satisfying.

The toast pops up just as I finish making my lunch. I ignore it for a moment to put my sandwiches, soda, a package of M&M's (I love junk food), and a small bag of chips in my lunchbag.

I grab my toast, put some butter on it, and grab my lunchbag after making sure I have everything I need. I doubly make sure I have my schedule. Can't forget the schedule. Anything else I need? I check around my apartment, making sure everything is turned off, then swing my book bag on my shoulders. Okay, all geared up and ready for my first day of college. I head out the door, munching on my toast.

I'm not nervous, in fact, I'm rather looking forward to it. However...

Why do I have this feeling I'm gonna get completely lost? I answer my own question as I walk down the sidewalk. Most likely because this is something new, and whenever I go to a new school, I manage to get lost, no matter what. I suppose it's a tradition.

Oh well. Life goes on and all that. I finish my toast as I reach the corner of the street, go left, and continue walking past an empty building, which is really dusty. My fingers leave little trails in the dust as I drag them across the windows, not really noticing where I'm going. Biiig mistake.

_Wham!_

"Oof!" I collide with someone. Hard. Next thing I know, I'm sprawled on the ground, and a boy about my age is standing above me. He has ruffled blond hair, blue eyes and a rather sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He offers me a hand to help me up. I grab it, and get to my feet. "Thanks," I say, dusting myself off. "It's no problem. I should've been paying more attention. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Yo, Tidus!" Another boy jogs up to where we were standing. He has red hair that's styled oddly, and held back with a headband. The blond boy turns to face him. "Hey Wakka."

While the two are talking, I pick up my lunch box, and dust it off. I start to go around them, when Tidus stops me.

"What's your name?"

"...It's Sora. Why?"

"Just asking. Where you headed?"

"School."

"Neat. Mind if we walk with you?" He gestures towards the redhead. "We're headed the same direction you are."

I shrug. "I don't care."

We start walking again. Tidus and Wakka are discussing some kind of sport called blitzball, which I've never heard of. I guess they must be sport jocks.

All too soon, we arrive at the college. Tidus, Wakka, and I part ways. I pull out my schedule to find my first class. Even though I took the tour of the college when I registered, I still feel slightly lost, like I shouldn't be here. I put it down to first day butterflies, and squash the feeling. Must focus on getting to my classes. I look at my schedule. Okay, first class is… American History, room 251. I can deal with that, I'm good at history.

I walk down the hallway, go up the flight of steps, and manage to find my classroom without too much trouble.

I look at my watch. 8:45. And the class doesn't start till nine. Ah well. I sit down in an empty desk at the front of the class, and pull out my sketch book. Might as well do something to pass the time.

Selphie's POV

"Mmmmm, Johnny Depp, you sexy thing you. Come 'ere, let me have my way with you. "

"Selphie."

Hmmm? Who dares to wake me from my dream?

"Ohhhh Selllphieeeeee..."

Leave me be dammit! I'm happy!

"Selphie Marie Anderson, wake up this instant!"

"Should I get the cold water?"

"Hang on. Let's see if she wakes up first."

I groan into my pillow as I'm rudely dragged from my dream world, and into harsh reality. With an effort, I lift my head up and gaze blearily around the room. Bleh. Ladies and gentlemen, Selphie is not at her best when she's being woken from a hella good dream. Especially one involving a certain movie star.

My head flops back down on the pillow, and I curl into a ball, hugging my pillow and burying my face into it again.

"Go 'way. S' not time to get up yet," I mumble.

"Sorry, but today is the first day of college, and we can't have you missing it just because you want to sleep in."

"I told you to go to bed at a decent time, but nooo, you had to finish watching Pirates of the Caribbean."

I should probably mention that I have two roommates, Yuffie and Kairi. They're nice girls, and they do their share of the work, but they love to pick on me. I can't help it cause I'm a night owl! All the best stuff happens at night! Whaaat, you don't believe me? Just sit outside on our porch one night. You'll see what I mean.

But anyway... back to the subject at hand.

I raise my head again, and glare at them. Well, the best way one can glare when they're still half asleep.

"For your information, Pirates of the Caribbean was way more interesting than anything on TV. Besides, it had a plot, which is more than can be said for Kairi's late night soap operas." My head flops back down on the pillow again. "So there."

"She's got a point," Yuffie says.

"You two have no appreciation for soap operas."

Ugh. So much for going back to sleep. I sit up. "Honestly Kairi, the only halfway decent soap operas are All my Children, and The Young and the Restless,. Now Dark Shadows, there's some good moments in there, but it's basically a horror show pretending to be a soap opera. And Passions is just plain stupid. It was good at one time, but it's gone downhill now."

The redhead rolls her eyes. "And? Your point is? You simply don't understand the finer points of a soap opera."

"Argh. You know what, I'm not gonna continue this discussion. It's too early for this mess."

Now it's Yuffie turn to roll her eyes. "Early my foot. It's already 8:00."

"Class doesn't begin till 9:00. That's what my schedule says."

I get up and go over to my dresser. "Besides, it's a twenty minute walk from here to school, so can we stop the fussing, please?"

Kairi throws up her hands. "Fine. I'm gonna go get dressed. " She storms out of the room.

I pull out a pair of pale green shorts, the matching striped shirt, and a few other things, and head to the bathroom. Fortunately I had a shower last night, so all I have to do is get dressed, which I do so rather quickly.

Using the mirror on my dresser, I then begin my favorite ritual: primping. First, mascara, then green glittery eye shadow. Next, lip liner and lip gloss, then a bit of (non-glittery) blush. I make a kissy face at my reflection in the mirror, then step back to examine myself completely. Perfection! - I love Avon, especially when it's on sale. Good thing I have a job.

I grab my duffel bag and sling the strap over my right shoulder. I head for the door, putting my sandals on while hopping from foot to foot. If you've ever done this, you know how difficult it is. Finally, both sandals are on, and I stand outside on the porch to wait for my two lovely roommates.

Eee, it's so bright outside, and it's only 8:20. Huh, guess time flies when it's time for school. Yuffie joins me out on the porch. "Hey."

"Hey," I answer.

"What's your first class?"

"American History. Same time as my darling brother."

"You mean your cute brother."

"Why you think he's cute is beyond me."

"He's your brother, so naturally, you don't think he's cute. But I do."

"I should set you two up on a date sometime."

"With your matchmaking skills? I think not. You'd probably tell him I'm madly in love with him or something."

I grin. "You are."

"I am not. Besides, I'm not interested in dating."

"Humph. Maybe I should set him and Kairi up then."

"Set me and who up?"

I turn around. "Oh, Kairi. We didn't hear you. I was merely suggesting to Yuffie that she and Sora should hook up. She told me no, so I thought maybe-"

"Na-uh. Last time you set me up on a date, I was nearly mauled by the guy's girlfriend."

"How was I supposed to know he had a girlfriend?"

Yuffie snickers. "The engagement ring was a clue."

I sigh. "He told me the ring meant nothing to him."

Kairi snorts and shakes her head. "And you believed him? Anyway, we better get going."

I mock salute. "Yes ma'am!"

We start walking, discussing all the things girls talk about: boys, makeup, clothes, and what the teachers will be like.

By the time we reach the school, it's 8:50. Apparently we had spent more time talking than I thought. The girls and I part ways, and I find my classroom in no time flat. It helps when you pay attention when you take the tour of the campus.

I spot my brother, head bent over a sketchbook, and oblivious to everything. Grinning, I flop down in the seat next to him.

"Hello brother dear. Scribbling away are we?"

He doesn't even look up. "Hi sister dear. Meddling in my business again are we?"

"It's not meddling. It's taking an interest in what you're doing." I lean over and attempt to see what he's drawing. No luck, as he promptly covers it with his arm.

I should probably mention that Sora's sensitive about showing his artwork. Why, I don't know. He's talented, and I mean that.

"I wanna see!" I poke him. He doesn't budge.

"No. Class is gonna start soon anyway."

"So?"

"So nothing. It's not finished, and it's just a scribble."

"…your point?"

"My point is, I'm not showing it to you."

"Why do I have you for a brother?"

"The same reason I have you for a sister."

"Mean."

"I know."

Just then, more students file in.I glance at the clock on the back wall. 8:55. When I look back at Sora, there's a boy in the desk on his right side. Cute too. Silver hair, jagged at the end, and from what I can see, a body to kill for. Oooh, yummy.

Guess who the boy next to Sora is? Yup, it's Riku. I wanna sit next to him! ;;

End first chapter. I was gonna put Riku's P.O.V. in here, but I decided to not to. Ah well.

Anyways, comments, criticisms, and suggestions appreciated. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows so I can make s'mores.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Pisces Demon here. Before anything else, I'm glad that people like this story.

It makes me feel better to know that. I'm not exactly what you would call the world's greatest writer.

Here is chapter 2, starting from Riku's pov. On with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, although if I did, Riku, Sora, Leon, Cloud and Sephiroth would be mine. And I'd never let them go, either. X3

Also, Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, it belongs to whoever created it. I just like to watch the show.

College Boys

By Pisces Demon

Riku's POV

::BEEP BEEP BEEP::

Stupid alarm.

I reach out, hit my alarm, and burrow deeper into the blankets. It's too early to get up. At least in my opinion.

Sleep evades me however.

I sigh, throw the covers off, and sit up. There should be a law against school starting in the middle of the week. Especially on a Wednesday. I better get moving though, otherwise my darling uncle Seph will come upstairs, drag me out of bed, sling me over his shoulder, and casually dump me in a bathtub full of cold water. Not pleasant.

I got dressed, and ate a Pop-Tart for breakfast as I drove to school. I found my first class in no time, and it was only 7:30. According to my schedule, American History doesn't start till 9:00, and ends at 10:00. Lovely.

I hang out in the library for a while, since it's the only thing open at that time. I'm wearing sneakers, a pair of bondage pants (courtesy of Hot Topic), and a black Metallica t-shirt . I should blend in perfectly, but stick out like a sore thumb because of my hair and eyes. Genetics are a curse sometimes. --;

I flop down in one of the chairs at the back. It's so quiet here. _'Well, duh, it's a library. Of course it's gonna be quiet.' _

I need noise of some sort. Silence is nice sometimes, but I prefer to hear something other than the humming of the computers and the flourescent lights.

I dig around in the front of my bookbag, and pull out my Walkman and headphones. I promptly put them on, press play, and the opening notes to Radiohead's The Gloaming are filling my ears. Much better. I sing along in my head as it plays.

'_Genie let out of the bottle _

_It is now the witching hour_

_Genie let out of the bottle_

_It is now the witching hour'_

I resume digging in my bookbag. Where the hell did I put my writing notebook? Ah, here it is, in the front compartment. I pull it out, and flip through the pages until I find the spot where I left off at. I start writing again, lost to everything else.

A bell rings somewhere, and I check my watch. 8:55. Crap. I'm gonna be late.

I stuff everything back in my bookbag, and head for class.

Upon reaching it, I pull open the door and flop down into an empty seat. Several other kids are filing in.

I notice the boy on my left is scribbling in a sketchbook, and the girl next to him is attempting to see what's in the sketchbook. I glance at my watch. 8:57. I study the boy next to me and the girl sitting beside him. They both have brown hair, and look eerily similar. Most likely twins. Not identical though.

The girl's hair is styled oddly. It's flipped up on each side, and the boy's spiky hair defies gravity. Wonder how he does that. I look around at the rest of the class. Pretty normal looking group. Yup, I can tell things are going to be boring around here.

The sound of the bell ringing again jerks me out of my thoughts just as the teacher arrives. I look at the clock on the back wall. Nine o'clock on the dot. Silently wishing I was back at home sleeping and not at school, I put away my Walkman. Radiohead was finished anyway.

"Good morning, class. My name is Mr. Squall Leonhart. This is American History from 1875. I will pass out a list of what we'll be covering this semester." He speaks in a short, brisk manner. "As it is the first day of college, there is a small formality to be done. Since we will be working in groups often, it will make things simpler if you introduce yourselves to one another." He begins to pass out papers, and the other kids in the class start murmuring introductions to those around them.

I turn to the boy my left just as he turns to face me. He sticks out a hand. "My name's Sora. The twit beside me is my sister, Selphie." The girl scowls. "_You're _the twit, you loon."

I shake the proffered hand, semi-noticing his eyes. They're so blue, like the sky outside.

"My name's Riku. Nice to meet you Sora." I got up and went over to where Selphie was sitting, and offer her my hand. "And it's nice to meet you too, miss." Politeness does wonders, as she smiles, shakes my hand, and tells me that the shirt I'm wearing is cool. I thank her, and then go back to my seat.

Sora goes back to drawing while the rest of the class introduces themselves, and after awhile, I lose track of who's who. All I remembered, later, was that the girl on my right was named Jamie, and the girl behind her was named something complicated which began with an S. Shanqiua or something like that.

After all the introductions were made, Mr. Leonhart spoke again. "As I have mentioned,

you will be working in groups. They are to be no larger than three or four, and you may gather with whomever you choose. However, this is a privilege, not a right, and if I feel you are abusing this privilege, I will reassign you to a different group." He pauses for a moment, then continues. "There is fifteen minutes left of class, so you can leave early. On Friday, we will begin discussing the French Revolution."

The background chatter of students starts up again as everyone starts gathering their books and things. I thankfully leave the room, as it was getting stuffy in there. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my schedule. Next class, World Music. Which is.. technically right below me on the bottom floor. After that, Computer Awareness, Western Civilization, and Chemistry . Then I can go home. Yippee. Oh wait, I have to babysit today. Crud.

I shove my schedule back into my pocket, and sigh. This is gonna be a long day. I head downstairs, hoping not to get lost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's POV

History has always been a fairly easy subject for me. Back in high school, I got a straight A in all my history classes. College type history classes, however, are a different story all together.

I'll admit it, I was only paying half attention when Mr. Leonhart said to make introductions.

I already know Selphie, she's my sister. So I turn to the guy on my right just as he turns to me. Wow, what weird looking eyes. They're a rather nice sea green color though.

I stick out my hand. "My name's Sora. The twit beside me is my sister, Selphie." She scowls. "_You're _the twit, you loon." I ignore her. The boy takes my hand and shakes it. "I'm Riku. Nice to meet you Sora." He gets up and goes over to where Selphie is sitting. "And it's nice to meet you too, miss." She smiles and shakes his hand. "Same here. Your shirt is cool." Riku thanks her and goes back to his seat.

I go back to drawing while the rest of the introductions are finished, and Mr. Leonhart tells us we'll be working in groups of our choosing. Thank god for that. He then dismisses us early, after telling us we'll be discussing the French Revolution. Crap.

The tales about the guillotine do bad things for my overactive imagination. Last time we covered the French Revolution, I had half a sketchbook filled with images of the guillotine chopping off the heads of people I didn't like. .

I pack up my stuff, and head out the door. Digging out my schedule, a quick glance at it tells me I have World Music next. I wait for Selphie outside. I think she's in my next class, but I'm not sure. After she comes out, I check with her. Yup, she's in Music with me. Fortunately she knows where it is. I follow her down two flights of stairs. We pass the lunchroom, which reminded me that I had left my lunchbag back in history class. --; As we head into the classroom, and flop down into our seats, which we chose at random, I check my watch. 9:48. 12 minutes till class starts. I sigh. _'Might as well just forget it. No point in going back up the stairs now. I'll just wait till class is over.'_

I stretch in my seat, and examine the room. Looks like a typical classroom. Chalkboard, teacher's desk, a computer, and a TV/ VCR shelf in by the back door of the class room.

"...How boring. Hope the teacher gets here soon." Oops. Did I say that out loud?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's POV

You know, normally I like school. Really, I do. But when one hallway looks the same as all the others, and I end up clear on the other side of the school, well, that's when I get irritated. _Really, really, _irritated.

I finally manage to make my way back to where I was told the music class would be.

After reaching said class, I flop down in the nearest seat, not really caring who I sit next to. I check my watch. 9:52. Well, at least I'm on time. "How boring. Hope the teacher gets here soon." Eh? I look to my right, and see a mass of brown spikes. Familiar looking spikes at that. I blink. Wasn't Spikey in my last class? Oh well.

I start digging in my bokbag again, this time for my music book and notebook. Once found, I put them on my desk. As an afterthought, I also pull a folder out. I just know we'll have papers to keep up with. Rules and all that junk.

"Neat folder. I take it you like Yu-Gi-Oh? " Huh? Oh, Spikey is talking to me. I look up. "Yeah. I think Yami Yugi is pretty cool." "He is. Hey, do you collect the cards?" I shake my head. "I mostly collect the manga. I only have a few cards I picked up here and there."  
  
He blinks at me. "But the manga's pretty hard to find." I grin. "Not when you order it online. I also subscribe to Shonen Jump." "Ah. Do you watch Inuyasha?" I nod. "I have some of the manga for that too. Not all of it though. Your name is...Sora, right?" He nods. "That's me. Videogame lover, anime freak, and artist . And you're.. Riku?" "Yep. Manga collector, anime fan, and writer. I spend too much time on the internet, and not enough in the real world." He laughs. "You sound like me. I spend too much time playing my games, and not enough on other things."

I like him already. They, ie, my mom and dad, always said the best way to make friends was to find common ground. Well, I just found some.

"What games do you like to play?"

"Anything. RPG's, puzzles, you name it, I play it. Hey, what time is it?"

I look at my watch. "10:00 on the dot. Why?"

"Class should be starting soon."

"Ah. I better be prepared to be bored out of my skull."

"Now now, this class might actually turn out to be interesting. Why'd you sign up for it?"

"I'm covering my bases by getting the basics out of the way."

"That sounds like the same thing my sister did."  
  
"Wasn't her name Selphie?"

"Yup. We were in your first class."

"Oh. She's the one that likes my shirt."  
  
"Mmmhmm. She's a big Metallica fan."

"Cool."

"Yeah. I better shut up though, here comes the teacher."

We turn our attention to front of the room just as the teacher walks in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want Squall for my history teacher. That would be so neat. :3

This chapter isn't too good because I was wanting to get the basics out of the way. Now that it's done, I can focus on Chapter 3. Sora and Riku have found something in common already. They both like Yu-Gi-Oh. I figured anime, if anything, would be a good start for a friendship. I made one of my best friends in a similar way. She liked the same band I liked, we struck up a conversation, exchanged email addresses, and wrote back and forth for awhile until she moved. We met up again in college, and are still best friends.

Sorry for the long update. I was having computer problems, and couldn't write anything for awhile because I, like a dummy, didn't make a backup of chapter 2 on a floppy disk, so I had to rewrite everything. Not to mention the fact that the keyboard is being evil and not working right. I can't wait until I get my computer back, I swear my mom's computer has a mind of it's own....

Anyway, I need a name for the music teacher. Any suggestions?

Also, I don't know when the next chapter will come out because my family and I are going to be moving soon. So if I'm lucky, I'll get chapter 3 out before we move. Better get my muses in gear then..


End file.
